Same old, Same old
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: It was a continuous cycle, everyone knew the routine- except Nobita, it continued to surprise him over and over again. Today that cycle is broken in one rare moment, but is it really? (Word-prompt, one shot.)


Nobitas heartbeat stilled in his chest after the hums and drums of it going very fast like a loud rhythm in his chest. The final blow of the beat left dread and the backwash of it leaving him anxious and curious. Fingers drummed uneasily against the desktop, teeth clacked together in a chitter, knees weakened and perspiration came pooling down like rain. It was the day by day routine, the day the tests came around and the days they were handed back- today was the day all the students would receive their papers, now titled with pen on the very top of the clean, white sheet. It was a vicious cycle, really. Nobita seemed to be the only one who feared these days that came rolling around every so often, he begs and wishes for a break from them, yet, it never comes. How unfair is it to waste your time studying anyway?

The way his teeth click-clacked together in its obnoxious chatter gave off a sign to other students around, yet they didn't need a sign, or anything; all the students knew Nobita would get a zero, it was a very rare and surprising occasion when Nobita got a grade higher then at least 5%. Twirling, little spins of fingers across the desk as they moved and did not stop from the nervousness that overcame the child, a way to find a distraction, a little bit of comfort. Nothing about the aching dance of his fingers upon the surface gave him such.

His lips felt dry and he felt as if he were dehydrated, Nobita could practically hear his tongue crack through how desert-like it was and it honestly gave a bland and unsavory taste in his mouth. He'd wish he could stand up and excuse himself then run home as fast as he could, but there was no escaping this- at least not without punishment. A chill went down his spine at the horrors of what his mother could do to him, and how long Sensei could make him stand out in the hallway for or stay in after school... He flinched and removed one hand from atop the desk and rubbed the side of his leg subconsciously, imaging how much they'd ache afterwards.

It felt like forever as well, every name listed and called upon, Sensei making them come forth to serve them their scores- some looked pleasant a few did not. He tilted his head downward even further then it had been when Deksuigi was called upon, a few quiet cheers passed through the class from all except him- another 100%. Same old, same old.

Nothing could prepare Nobita, if he ever even could be, when he heard his last name called.

"Nobi."

The voice rung out and it almost seemed like the whole class went quiet and eyes were on him, maybe that wasn't the case but it sure felt like it. His hands had knitted together, a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and he swore his body began to shake slightly. His shoulders giving off little tremors and the beat of his heart raised from it's low pace, as if it was the building momentum to a scene in a horror movie where the person gets stabbed and killed.

Yeah, that's exactly what it felt like.

His throat went dry like his lips, and he scratched an unknown itch on the back of his neck- it was as if he never heard his name called at all. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, hoping it'd take away the taste that burned on his tongue.

"Nobi!" Nobita nearly fell over as his last name was called a second time, but with more irritation. Quickly positioning himself properly, not slouched, Nobita stood up on legs that dared to shake; his knees begged to knock together but he weakly resisted. A snicker and a comment or two came from his left, there was no need to look to tell who it was but he found himself doing it anyway. He glanced back at Suneo and Gian, Suneo smirking and Gian shared an equally-in his opinion, gross grin. Unable to seriously look and hear whatever they said, Nobita turned his gaze away and swallowed a thick non-existent lump In his throat, it felt as if he were swallowing air.

Walk becoming a little unsteady, and hunched slightly, Nobita dragged himself to the front and held out his hand with hesitance so he could receive his ticket to a lecture when he got home. A shiver of hate and regret passed through him as the paper brushed against his clamming finger tips, taking the object within his hand finally. With great uncertainty, Nobita pulled his arms back to him- the hand that held the paper went close and near to his face. Scanning over the score that rested on the top.

Slowly the rhythm of his beating heart gathered up to its climax and...

He got a 33%.

_33%._

Nobita appeared baffled by this revelation, his grip on the paper tightened and his body began to shake in a new way. Pure excitement and joy. The dryness of his lips and it felt as if a sweet taste entered his mouth and his throat was no longer sore, tears collected in his eyes as he cheered out loudly about his grade- very, very proud. Even if it was not a perfect grade.

This seemed to mark a new beginning turning stone in his life, he had thought to himself, as he sat back in his seat without much care and worry after Sensei and congratulated him on the score. Leaning back, feeling untouchable, Nobita grinned. Wait till he showed Doraemon, and his mother would surely not scold him for this!

In fact, he was so concentrated on his own accomplishment then and there he failed to hear Sensei speak about the test they were taking next Monday.

The cycle continues.


End file.
